


Elsa and Honeymaren's Christmas Spectacular

by Fieldandfountain



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Party, Comedy, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Romance, Sauna, Snowball Fight, ski lodge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieldandfountain/pseuds/Fieldandfountain
Summary: Everyone knows that Elsa, the CEO of Arendelle Nordic Ski and Chalet, is leaving after Christmas to move to northern Canada. But do they know why? Elsa plans to let everyone know she's with Honeymaren, the cute bartender, at the company Christmas party. Antics, holiday fun, and fluff ensue.Elsamaren with background Kristanna. Featuring but not limited to: Snowball fights, making out in the sauna, Santa Kristoff, a sleigh ride, and Elsamaren merchandise.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Anna, Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Elsa and Honeymaren's Christmas Spectacular

“Are you ready?” Elsa asked Honeymaren, adjusting her collar and inspecting her head to toe. They were in the lodge bathroom, and the Holiday party would start in any minute. Luckily, Anna had taken over this year- soon she would take over everything. The thought made her both proud and anxious. 

“You’re far more worried than I am, babe.” said Honeymaren, striking a little pose, and Elsa giggled. Maren wore a cranberry colored suit with the faintest sheen accompanied by a crisp white blouse, open at the neck. Her short bangs gave a youthful edge to her otherwise sophisticated look.

“My persistent worrying is the most attractive thing about me,” said Elsa, and Maren smirked. Her sense of humor was so dry that Honeymaren had thought she hated her until she first kissed her. Elsa pursed her lips in the bathroom mirror, readjusting her red lipstick. She was dressed a in pale blue satin gown, with a plunging back and lace sleeves, and her white blonde hair fell free over her shoulders.

Honeymaren bit her lip watching her. Elsa could imbue the simplest action with beauty, and the way she applied her lipstick, bending her hips slightly over the sink, was killing her.  
“You wouldn’t think…” she said, tracing a line down Elsa’s spine. Elsa shivered, set down her lipstick, and studied Honeymaren’s tigerish expression with bemusement as she leaned in next to her. “That you, wearing that dress, were leaving a ski lodge to go to the far north of Canada.”

Elsa pulled Honey’s face closer, so they were side by side in the mirror. “Mmmm. Just for that,” she said, nuzzling her slightly. “I’m wearing it on the plane.” She kissed Honeymaren on the cheek, leaving the faintest hint of lipstick. “And that…is the last kiss you’ll get from the CEO of Arendelle Nordic Ski and Chalet.” 

“The last one, huh?” Maren lowered her voice, to the sultry one that drove Elsa crazy. “I’m not sure I can wait,” she said pulling Elsa in close. Elsa’s breath sped up as Honeymaren placed her lips on her neck. “For you to try this on.” 

She pulled a reindeer headband out her bag and Elsa scowled. “I have a reputation to uphold, you know.”

“Which is why you’re running off with the bartender.” Honeymaren lowered her lashes, much the same way she had the night they first met at the Arendelle Nordic Chalet bar, Elsa stressed, Honeymaren bored, and both of them utterly fascinated at first sight. 

Elsa crossed her arms. “I always saw it more as running off with a reindeer herder. Much more romantic if you asked me.” Marin lifted the headband hopefully. “I said herder, not reindeer.” 

One wouldn’t think, looking at Elsa in her slinky gown, that she would do well in the Canadian north, but Honeymaren knew better. They skied daily, downhill and cross country, had gone on several winter camping expeditions, and though she knew very little about reindeer beyond Sven, who was unusually well behaved, Elsa had the edge on her when it came to endurance. Honeymaren’s cheeks flamed at the thought. 

“What are you thinking about?” asked Elsa. “And don’t tease me this time.”

“Well for one, why it isn’t completely obvious we’re dating. I mean, it took Ryder all of three minutes to notice.”

“Ryder is of average intelligence,” said Elsa, fixing a stray hair. “Unlike all my family and friends.” 

Honeymaren’s jaw dropped. “You would die for Anna! You would even said you would die for your receptionist!”

“Olaf is an old family friend, and definitely worth dying for. But didn’t you say reindeer herders have a sixth sense?”

“Elsa, we can tell if our reindeer are cold or hungry,” said Honeymaren, rolling her eyes. “Not gay.” 

~~~~~~~~

The party was already in high gear when they arrived. Elsa was impressed. It was not the elegant winter theme she usually chose, but like the North Pole drunk on egg nog. Several trees fully decked, gingerbread houses, one of them massive, and a blinding array of lights. It was an abomination, but also quite charming. The employees were in a mix of cocktail outfits, Christmas sweaters, and ski gear, and there were crowds of eager children mixing among them. Elsa raised her eyebrows, noting a Santa with a kid in his lap. 

“ELSA! You look beautiful!” shouted Anna. She wore a gingerbread man bedecked cardigan over a shimmery green cocktail dress and…reindeer antlers. She threw her arms around Elsa’s neck. Anyone else would seem drunk, but Anna was just sparkled. She lifted up her hand to the light, so the sapphire and diamonds of her engagement ring glittered. “Have you seen my riiiing?” 

Elsa had. In fact she had practically chosen it for an panicked Kristoff. “Oh, I may have,” she said, pretending to admire it for the twentieth time. She grasped a glass of champagne and looked around her. “This is…actually fantastic. 

“You didn’t think I could, did you?” asked Anna, her hands on her hips. 

“Of course I did. But the children?” asked Elsa. Her parties had always been very grown up affairs. “Oh, I just invited a few of the local kids,” said Anna with a wave of her her hand. “And maybe some from hotel.” Elsa would never have thought high pitched screeching would add much to a party, but they added a certain holiday charm. 

“Wouldn’t expect anything less,” said Honeymaren. And Anna had to squeal and hug her as well. “Kristoff has _excellent taste_ ,” she said with a little smile at Elsa.

“I know, right?” said Anna. 

“Ladies, do I interrupt?” A short, elderly man approach them, and Elsa groaned internally, while plastering a stiff smile on her face. Harris Weselton was a successful real estate developer who was building a set of ski condominiums in town, forcing Elsa to work closely with him. He had not only tried to set her up with his son but had proposed to her himself- twice! It wasn’t the middle ages! Anna smoothed out her hair, trying to make her ring as conspicuous as possible. Smart girl, thought Elsa. 

“Can I have this dance?” he asked, wagging his brows. _Rocking Around the Christmas Tree_ was hardly dancing music, but Elsa knew he would not be put off. “Oh- I- I twisted my ankle at the slope this morning. But Anna would be happy to join you. But behave yourself- she’s engaged!” 

“Oh, the new CEO. I would be delighted.” Weselton waggled his eyebrows and Anna scowled at her as he led her onto the floor. “You. Little. Troll,” hissed Anna. 

“She’s right, you know. You’re the biggest troll I ever met,” said Honeymaren. “And you ruined our chance to dance.”

“Don’t think you’ve been let off that easy,” she said. “If you don’t dance with me, you dance with him too. Your boss commands you.”

“I couldn’t dance to this. I’m far more sophisticated. More a _Frosty the Snowman_ girl, if you ask me.”

“Ho ho ho!” Santa was before them, and Elsa jumped, spilling her champagne. A trio of children gathered at Santa’s legs, and a bead of sweat fell down his forehead before Elsa recognized him. 

“Kristoff!’ said Elsa, and the children, looked up at her stunned. “I mean Kris Kringle, what a delight!” and they resumed their begging. 

“Did Anna put you up to this?” she whispered.

“Of course she did. What do I even say to them? But she did this cute face, and I didn’t know what to do.” He sounded miserable. “A drink. Anything. Please.”

“Santa can’t _drink_ ,” hissed Elsa. 

“I’ll take care of this,” said Honeymaren with a wink. She slipped behind the bar, nudging the other bartenders out of the way. Elsa admired her take-charge attitude, and remembered how she looked when she first met her, with her black bowtie and suspenders, and those smoldering eyes. 

“Is Sven here?” she asked Kristoff. 

“He would be much happier at home,” he said, shaking his head. “But Anna insisted. But no Rudolph nose. _Too far_.”

“A COCA COLA for Santa,” said Honeymaren, bringing out a tall glass with a lime on top.

“God bless you, Maren.” Kristoff looked like her was near tears as he downed the rum and coke. 

“And champagne for the boss.” She lifted the glass to Elsa’s lips.

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Honey?” Elsa liked that she could call her that, without the lightest suspicion. 

“I don’t think I need to do that,” said Honeymaren, pursing her pretty lips. “But this isn’t your party, and you can get as drunk as you like.” 

Elsa yelped as a pair of strong arms gripped her around the waist. She did not know when she had hired Olaf, but it felt like he had always been there. He was short and plump with buck teeth, and his current elf costume suited him very well. “Olaf!” she shouted with obvious delight, and held him close. 

“You’ve been drinking!” he said, with a smile.

“You keep your mouth shut around the kids!” They had piled around him, nearly crawling on his head. He was more popular than Santa Kristoff. Elsa wasn’t let off easy either. They oohed and awed over her satin gown, and she gracefully gave out several hugs, while Honey ruffled their hair. Elsa felt a pang.

“You know,” she said to Honeymaren, “I should have played with them more.”

“You were busy making this place what it is,” said Honey, adjusting a strand of Elsa’s hair. “But I won’t let you off that easy. There are plenty of children in reindeer country that will love their own ice princess.” 

Elsa frowned, watching Olaf roll on the floor with the children, screeching as much as they were. “I’d rather adopt Olaf. Can we bring him with us…please?” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Honeymaren considered, and watched Anna try to shuffle with an overeager Weselton. “I don’t think you’re sister would appreciate us poaching the talent, but you’ve just committed a worse crime against her. And far be it from me to deny your maternal instincts. Can you even adopt a 25 year old?” 

She couldn’t imagine Olaf leaving the hotel, where he delighted in his position as receptionist and showing the guests around. “It would be cruel to take him from his native habitat. But when we set up the Arendelle Nordic Canadian branch I will have a special reception desk, built just for him.” 

“Already making plans? Are you sure you’re ready to leave this place behind?” Honeymaren looked up at the timber beams of the lodge Elsa had so lovingly renovated, and down at Anna, who had abandoned Weselton for Santa and was now shaking her butt to a pop rendition of _Silent Night_. “Anna wants to start an ice cream line. You know, in one of the coldest places in the country?”

“You’re a Canadian and have no idea what you’re talking about. ” said Elsa with a teasing smile. “And why should Ben and Jerry have all the glory? Five years from now, you’ll be cranky and I’ll have to venture out into the Canadian winter to pick up a you up a pint of Arendelle Nordic Choco-crunch.”

Honeymaren lifted her brow. “That sounds….oddly likely. You would do that for me?”

“I would fight a bear for you.” said Elsa, pouting.

“I told you, polar bears an endangered species. NO FIGHTING.”

“Then I would have strong words with one. But blizzards-no problem? Just hitch me to a sleigh, and I’m off.” She backed up into Honeymaren, and pulled Honey's arm around her. Of course they still had the big announcement to make, but it was hard to resist a little cuddling. 

“HOW DARE YOU,” shouted Anna. It was hard to stomp in ballet flats, but she made it work. She had a a huge mug of mulled wine that splashed as she talked. “You left me with that- that- “

“I would watch your words,” said Elsa, taking a sip of champagne. “I was merely easing you into your new career, which includes buttering up our closest business partner.”

“That’s it,” said Anna, pointing a cocktail fork at her sister. “I challenge you- to a _snow duel_!”

Elsa pretended to be affronted. “I accept your challenge! Santa, will you be my second?” called out Elsa.

Anna’s fumed. “That’s my fian-“

“Don’t worry,” said Honeymaren, linking her arm in Anna’s. “I have had many a snowball fight in my time, and emerged victorious.” 

Olaf stumbled up from the ground, and several small children fell from him. “Oooh, I gotta see this. Bruni, a snowball fight!”

Bruni, a skinny young guy with a shock of electric blue hair, also dressed as an elf, had his wide eyes fixed on the fire. He stoked it from time to time with clear pleasure. He was a handyman around the lodge, but his main passion was preparing, starting, and maintaining the various fires in the guest rooms and chalets. Elsa had objected to hiring him, saying blue hair was unprofessional, but her real concern was that he might be a closet pyromaniac. Anna and Olaf had begged until she overcame his resistance. And she was right, he was a pyromaniac, but thankfully not an arsonist and the lodge was safe. Since then, they had developed an exceptionally close bond. 

Bruni shot upright, grinning. He didn’t talk much, but Olaf talked enough for both of them. 

They grabbed various coats, gloves, and boots, some of them not their own, and scurried out into the courtyard, with several guests and employees following them. It was a brilliant starry night. A loud honking alerted them that Sven was in the shed, and Anna hurried to free him. 

“No!” said Kristoff, tugging at his elastic beard, while she guided him out. “You can’t do that to him.”

But Sven seemed to strut, more proud than otherwise of the red ball on his nose. 

“They’ve made fools of both of us, buddy,” he said, patting his friend mournfully. “You did this!” he said to his fiancee, sweeping her up by her legs so she giggled. “You are going to get the pounding of a lifetime.” 

Absolute silence. Anna covered her face, and Kristoff looked like he wanted to sink into the earth. He placed Anna gently on the ground and said, “During the snowball fight. I’m going to-“

“Quit while you’re ahead, my friend,” said Olaf, patting Kristof on the back, and taking Sven/Rudolph’s reigns. 

Honeymaren slipped up behind Elsa as she headed toward her side. Her hands snaked up under her puffer coat to her waist. “I’m going to destroy you tonight,” she whispered. 

Elsa’s cheeks burned in the cold. “So be it,” she said in her fiercest tone. “I always wanted a cute rival. But don’t think I’ll go easy on you.” 

Bruni jumped up and down enthusiastically as the two sides set up their barriers. “I’m with Elsa!” he shouted. 

“Bruni,” said Olaf, rolling his eyes, and settling himself besides Anna. He was drinking from a tumbler with a squat, bucktoothed snowman that greatly resembled him. “You can’t just take sides!”

“Ooh! What is that, Olaf?” asked Anna. “Tequila,” he said, talking a huge slurp.  
“Lemme at it,” she said, and her eyes went wide. “Whoa, that’s strong!” Olaf simply shrugged.

“SVEN!!!!” A dark figure came stomping from the direction of the ski slopes and performed a straight leg slide over the snow into the courtyard. He ignored everyone, ran to the reindeer, and covered him in kisses. 

“Get your own, Ryder,” said Santa Kristoff, and he threw one of the snowballs, missed, and hit Sven in the forehead. The reindeer howled pitifully.

“Aww, buddy, I’m sorry!” He said mournfully.

“See, Sven needs someone who really loves him,” Ryder said, kissing Sven on his forehead. 

They got to work forming snowballs. Elsa had a special touch and Kristoff gaped as a large pile appeared before them. “Get to work, Santa,” she said. Kristoff nodded and started chucking, sparing no pity for either Honeymaren or his fiancée. 

“Chivalry is dead! Destroy them!’ shouted Anna, and the two girls pelted Elsa, so her pretty hairstyle fell flat. 

“How dare you! I am your Queen!” cried Elsa, empowered by the outrage against her hair. She aimed at the fort, so their shield began to falter. 

“I challenge your title!,” shouted Anna, standing momentarily. “I am the new Queen of all Arendelle Nordic!”

Bruni and Olaf seemed to aim exclusively at each other, but neither of them was particularly strong so the snowballs merely brushed each other. But they seemed to enjoy it most of all.

They were soon thoroughly pelted and chilly. Anna’s fort had been pulverized so Elsa declared victory, but Honey insisted their team had stayed much dryer, so they were the true winners.  
They made for the lodge, and the onlookers laughed at the wet group at they huddled near the fire. 

“This is all your fault, Anna,” said Elsa, and her sister stuck out her tongue.

“A division in the great house of Arendelle!” said Honeymaren, snuggling close to Elsa and snaking their fingers together. 

“Never!” said Anna, holding up a tall mug of cider like a medieval lord. “Our rivalry is our strength!”

“Which is why you can have tasteful icicles one year and cookie christmas magic the next,” said Olaf, sniffing.. “Oh, how the years pass. You can’t hold on to time.” He gave a drunken sob, and Bruni patted him gently on the back. 

“Yoo hoo! Anyone fancy a trip to the sauna!” Oaken the spa manager poked his rosy head from the spa door. “I also am offering a fine set of commemorative mugs for this occasion!”

“Oaken,” said Elsa, sighing. “You are not the gift shop. I told you not to sell things from the spa!”

“Oh, let him,” said Anna. “It makes him so happy!”

Oaken huffed. “I’ll bring them out later.”

There were several private saunas. Elsa and Honeymaren put on their towels and hurried into one of their own, locking the door behind them. Honeymaren slipped toward her, her towel falling increasingly lower. Finally, they were able to sink into a deep kiss.

“Is it hot enough for you? Or should we raise the temperature?” Elsa wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her neck, her cheek, her mouth. They kissed more passionately, and their towels slid to their waists. Beads of sweat dripped from their bodies as the temperature rose.

“Announcement time!” shouted Anna, and Elsa cursed her under her breath. She sunk into a final kiss. “Duty calls.” And they both groaned. 

“More to look forward to tonight,” whispered Honeymaren as they quickly dressed. They looked far worse than at the start of the party, but far better than after the snowball fight.

“My hair!” whined Elsa. “You ruined it!”

“It’s going to look far worse later,” said Honey with a wicked glare.  
~~~~~~

It was time for official announcements. Elsa gave an elegant goodbye speech from the small stage and thanked all of her employees. It couldn’t have been more gracious. But she wasn’t done yet.  
“As you know, I am leaving for Northern Canada after the holidays. But I don’t think you know the _why_. Honeymaren, will you step up here please?”

Honeymaren beamed, and joined Elsa on the stage. Her fingers grazed Elsa’s, it was clear she wanted to hold her hand but the announcement had to come first. “Honeymaren has been here the last two winters and not only has she been an excellent addition to our team, she has become a great friend. It is my great pleasure to tell you she we are also officially a couple, and we will be living together in Canada.” She gripped Honeymaren’s hand, thrilled to finally state it for all to hear.

Utter silence. A chill ran down Elsa’s spine. Her friends, her family, her employees…they wouldn’t reject her, would they? A murmur went through the crowd. 

“Someone’s gotta tell her,” said Santa Kristoff. Tell her what? 

“Elsa-,” said Anna, kneading her hands together. “We know.”

“Haven’t you been together for like six months?” asked Olaf.

“I count seven,” said Oaken. “That’s when they booked the private tub.” 

“Not exactly subtle,” said Kristoff. “We didn’t know if we should say something…”

“I drew this for you,” said Olaf. It was a goodbye card, in crayon, with a picture of Honeymaren and Elsa kissing. 

“And here is my gift to you,” said Oaken, his face even redder with anger. “The commemorative mugs you so rudely dismissed.” He handed each of them a mug. They said ‘Goodbye!’ in green and red letters, a photo of Honeymaren and Elsa with a graphic of mistletoe and a heart around it.

“Oh,” said Elsa, blushing furiously. “Well, um…”

“Thank you very much! Peace!” shouted Honey, dragging Elsa from the stage.

They knew the whole time! Maren held her close as she died inside.

“Now I have an announcement!” shouted Olaf. “May I?” he asked Elsa, and she nodded, not daring to look at anymore.

He bounced up to the stage. Elsa took Maren’s hand. “Bruni and I are in love!” he shouted to the gasps and cheers of the whole crowd. Elsa marched Honeymaren outside.

“That went well!” said Honeymaren, holding Elsa close.

“I just thought it would be more…” Elsa shook her head.

“Dramatic?” asked Maren.

“Yes! It’s my coming out! And stupid Olaf gets all the cheers!”

“Awww,” said Honeymaren, stroking her head. “You’re so shy, and elegant, but you want attention.”

“Why do you think I wear ballgowns everywhere?” said Elsa, and she pouted in a way that Honeymaren couldn’t resist. She kissed her. 

“You can come out at the reindeer farm,” she said cheerfully.

“You mean…you didn’t…” Elsa stared at her in surprise.

“Oh, they all know. I just thought you might want to go through that again.” Elsa punched her shoulder. 

Kristoff hurried out, holding Anna’s hand. “Hey,” he said. “I thought that was cool.”

“Yeah,” said Anna. “Even if we did know. It was nice to…know again!”

“Sven thinks it’s cool too, don’t you buddy?” Sven was no longer Rudolph and had a perfectly ordinary reindeer nose. He was also attached to a small sleigh. Honeymaren squealed slightly. “I didn’t know he could pull a sleigh!”

“Can you steer?” asked Kristoff.

Honeymaren rolled her eyes. “Of course I can.” She strutted over to the small two seater and raised her brows at Elsa. “Care for a ride, babe?”

Elsa giggled. “Nothing I’d like better.”

They nestled into the sleigh and Anna tucked a big blanket over them. “Stay warm!” she said.

“Oh, I don't think that will be a problem,” said Honeymaren, glancing at Elsa.

She pulled on the reins. They waved goodbye to Anna and Kristoff and set off into the open field. “I’ve never done this before!” said Elsa, breathless.

“Get used to it! This is just a taste of our life in the North.”

“You know…,” said Elsa, nuzzling her neck. “Even if I didn’t get my big reveal, I’m still happy. It feels like we’ve been together longer.”

Honeymaren nodded. “I feel terrible we didn’t thank Oaken for those amazing mugs.”

Elsa laughed. “Don’t. He’ll make a killing off them at the lodge.”

“People are buying our merchandise. I don’t think I could ask for more than that.”

They were speeding across the snow and the stars brilliant overhead. Elsa watched the lovely girl beside her, her cheeks red with cold, and a sleek smile on her lips. “Neither could I,” she said. Elsa kissed her cheek and cuddled up closer to her, her eyes fixed on the horizon. She would miss the lodge, her family and friends but as she thought of Honeymaren, her beauty, her wit and strength, her purpose became clear. As her eyes grew heavy, she cast one final glance at the North Star, and dreamed it would carry them home.


End file.
